The Gundam Effect
by PathKeeper
Summary: A Gundam Seed/Mass Effect crossover with the Seed universe replacing the Human history of the Mass Effect universe. Part I will deal with the First Contact War before getting into the games.
1. Prologue

At the beginning of the year C.E. 74 the battle of Messiah occurred where the forces under the control of Chairman Durandal clashed against a union of ships from all sides lead by the forces of the Orb Union. With the destruction of the Requiem super weapon and the Messiah station a cease fire was called between Z.A.F.T. and the Orb Union. After six months of negotiations a peace treaty is signed between Orb Union and Z.A.F.T. with two major stipulations, one that Lacus Cylne return to the plants and accept the position of Chairwoman and two that Z.A.F.T. fund a joint venture with the Orb Union to finish building the orbital elevator that Uzumi Nara Athha had started in C.E. 58 to provided a fast and cheap method of transferring resource to and from space to be used in the rebuilding efforts of Earth and the Plants. In winter of C.E. 75 the orbital elevator is finished and named Ame-no-Mihashira**_1_**. The rebuilding efforts of the devastated countries increased by a factor of 10 with a steady flow of resources and goods from the Plants.

In C.E. 79 the majority of Earth's population no longer live in destroyed ruins but in pre-fab settlements built by Z.A.F.T and the Orb Union; reconstruction of the destroyed cities has commenced; estimated to be completed in 20 years. The governments of the Earth Alliance have collapsed and the people have elected new leaders to replace the old guard that pushed for war on the coordinators. In the summer of C.E. 79 Orb representative Lady Cagalli Yula Athha married Orb Rear Admiral Athrun Zala; it is also reveled that Plant Chairwoman Lacus Cylne has been married to Z.A.F.T.'s Admiral of the 2nd Fleet, 4th battle group, Kira Yamato the fraternal twin of Cagalli Athha for 6 years. A population boom occurs now that peace has lasted for five years and that medical services are available to the entire human race. The Earth sphere's population has recovered to levels before the Break the World incident.

The reconstruction of Orb's resource colony Heliopolis has begun and is projected to be complete in 2 years. Orb also begins construction on two more resource colonies and a Plant type colony in a joint venture with their long time ally the Kingdom of Scandinavia. The D.S.S.D. organization is rebuilt and is charged with adapting the Voiture Lumiere interplanetary propulsion system of the Stargazer Gundam to capital ships to enable colonization efforts of Mars. Z.A.F.T. Admiral Kira Yamato completes the Stargazer A.I. project by logging over 10,000 hours using the Stargazer Gundam in military exercises over the course of two years.

The D.S.S.D. in one year creates a modular Voiture Lumiere interplanetary propulsion system that can be attach to any of the known ships classes in use; this allows for a quick and easy modification that can be detach once the vessel reaches the planetary sphere. Construction of three more orbital elevators in the equator zone begins, one in North Africa, one in Asia, and one in the Central American. Plans are drawn up for a artificial orbital ring comprised of solar arrays connected to the three equator elevators to provide a clean energy source.

The station Heaven's Gate a joint venture between Z.A.F.T. and the Orb Union was completed in C.E. 82 at Earth Lagrange point 3. Its purpose was to be the launch point for the Mars colonization effort. Using a series of high powered lasers Heaven's Gate would artificially create a solar wind to create a space highway for ships using the Voiture Lumiere interplanetary propulsion system modular pack. It is projected to cut travel time to mars down to two weeks with minimal fuel consumed; a sister station to be built in the Mars sphere is first on the agenda to allow for quick returns to the Earth sphere. Within 8 months the second Heaven's Gate station is completed in the Mars sphere; the surveying of Mars is given the green light.

Over 9 months parts and supplies are sent to Mars Lagrange point 3 to facilitation the construction of five Plant type colonies to be provide support for ground based colonies. In the fall of C.E. 83 the Mars colony Unity was founded near the southern pole as a joint venture between Naturals and Coordinators. In the next six months a mass migration of 600,000 people flow into the Mars colony Unity rapidly expanding the size and scope of the Mars colonization effort. Construction of an orbital elevator is started to help with the influx of people and material to Mars. Two more Colonies are founded, Olympus near Mt. Olympus, and Red Hope near the northern pole.

In C.E. 84 geological surveys of the south polar region of Promethei Planum on Mars revel an artificial structure deep underground. Terminal under the orders of the Cylne faction quickly seized control of the area and began efforts to uncover the structure. What they find is a long abandoned alien facility that contain a broken down vessel and a data cache later identified as belonging to an extinct race called the Protheans. The revelation of proof of intelligent Alien life and the data cache rocked humanity to its core. Under the direction of Terminal Scientist from all nations converged on Mars to crack the secret of the Prothean data cache. While this was happening Orb reveled plans for cheap orbital mining of the system's Gas Giants for fuel elements like Helium-3 and a network of Heaven's Gate stations to connect all nine planets. Massive mining efforts of the Asteroid belt have begun; an unknown element has been found on Mars, and in the Belt that has strange qualities that affect the mass of an object.

In C.E. 85 Scientist decipher the Prothean data cache and discovers knowledge about Element Zero and its uses, a brief history of the Prothean Empire along with the location of Sol's Mass Relay, Pluto's second moon Charon. A Terminal task force comprised of the Archangel, two Nazca cruisers, and two Agamemnon carriers converted to supply ships was sent to confirm the existence of the Charon Relay, and if possible activate it. As the task force left Z.A.F.T., the Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Orb Union call a conference of the world's governments to discuss the revelation of the Prothean three nation propose the creation of a new alliance that would govern humanity as more colonies are founded. The purposed government to be called the System Alliance would regulate trade between colonies and provide protection from hostiles with a space navy and army that would have allegiance to any one nation. Unknown to the rest of Humanity Terminal finds a second data cache hidden underneath the first one. Admiral Yamato orders the discovery hidden from the general public until its contents have been fully explored.

After one year of debates and negotiations and the confirmation of the Charon Relay as well as the discovery of the Arcturus system the System Alliance is ratified. Its constitution is based on the ideals of the Orb Union ensuring rights for both coordinator and naturals. Study of the wreaked Prothean ship and the Charon Relay results in the first Mass Effect Drive for capital ship designs. The Mass Effect Drives revolutionize construction of capital ships. The increase in power from the new drives combined with new breakthrough in miniaturization of technology results in a redesign of several ship classes. The new Mass effect Drives allow ships from the gigantic Gondwana to small shuttles to enter and leave a Planet's gravity well with ease though mass drivers and orbital elevators still are the cheapest means for transferring people and material from the surface to space.

The use of element zero in Gauss cannon technology has increased the number of cannons on capital ships and help resolved the problems of ammo supply for ships. Efforts are focused on creating a mass effect core for mobile suits, but estimate show that decades more research is still needed to miniaturize the Mass effect drive. A System Alliance Fleet is comprised of 140 ships with 942 mobile suits in total. Each fleet is usually divided into groups of 23 ships with the wolf packs operating separately from the main fleet. At the moment only two fleets are authorized to operate but the green light was given to have additional 4 more fleets create to help protect the anticipated growth of colonies for the next 100 years.

In C.E. 87 the military leadership of Z.A.F.T. and the Orb Union transfer to the newly created System Alliance Navy; the trials for the Mass Effect F.T.L. drive is completed and is implemented in all space going vessels. The Mars colony Red Hope produces the 400 meter long Acidalium class vessel, the primary purpose is to be a passenger transport ship though the hull allows modification enabling the class to fulfill different roles. The Acidalium class is used primarily by Scientific NGO D.S.S.D. because of the Recon/Sensor mod that makes it a excellent science vessel in addition to carrying 4 Stargazer mobile suits.

Four of these vessels are commissioned by the System Alliance to explore the Local cluster of stars for potential colonies. The 2nd Fleet along with two D.S.S.D. Acidalium ships is tasked with exploring the exodus cluster that the Charon Relay connected to. The Arcturus system is claimed by the Alliance to be the location of its Headquarters because of the multiple Mass Relays near the system. Twenty Plant type colonies are constructed to provide infrastructure support for the creation of the Arcturus station complex.

The Arcturus complex is four 10-kilometer diameter Stanford Torus-type space station laid out in a square formation with their rings pointing inward. At the corners of the square the stations are connected by elaborate framework that contains the docks and slipways for incoming vessels. The complex will be able to dock 150 vessels of various sizes at each of the framework corner dock. Each corner is for a specific purpose. One dedicated for receiving passengers, civilians, and diplomats. One dedicated for freight and commercial vessels. One dedicated for military vessels. And one dedicated as a shipyard for major refits, repairs and construction of new vessels. It is estimated to have a potential population of 400,000. In addition to this Z.A.F.T. plans on expanding the Plant type colonies to 120 because of the mineral rich asteroid belt and planets that reside in the Arcturus system. Several large asteroids are slated to be turned into Messiah style mobile battle-stations to provide a strong defense for the system.

In C.E. 88 a freighter goes ballistic and explodes over the main island of the Orb Union exposing the population to 100 tons of dust form element zero. At first it is seen as an accident but when unknown parties release another 100 tons of dust form element zero into the environment systems of 8 Z.A.F.T. Plants; it is discovered to be the actions of remnants of Blue Cosmos who had struck out in revenge against what they saw as Z.A.F.T. and Orb's dominance of the System Alliance. They are quickly hunted down and imprisoned. Many people suffer health problems but thanks to the gene therapy that creates coordinators the children born suffer no malignant tumors. The children born after being exposed exhibit strange powers similar in nature to the effects of a Mass Effect field; further research is approve for this phenomenon and the people exposed are tracked by Orb and Z.A.F.T. agents.

In C.E. 90 the cause of coordinator infertility is discovered to be the over use of gene modifications; laws are passed to limit the number of treatments offered in the creation of an coordinator. The rest of humanity becomes more open to the idea of coordinator modifications and the line between natural and coordinator shrinks. The average age of humans is now projected to be 160 years; pre-System Alliance the average was 180 years for 1st generation coordinators, 140 years for 2nd generation coordinators, 130 years for 3rd generation coordinators, and 110 years for naturals. Advances in medical technology can increase that by 40 years. Also in the same year the colonies Demeter, Terra Nova, and Eden Prime are founded and developed in the exodus cluster. The Arcturus complex is half completed and the System Alliance 3rd fleet is launched to be the shield and sword for the first extra-Sol colonies in the Exodus cluster. Five more colonies and 30 mining sites are founded in Sol's local cluster discovered by the D.S.S.D. explorer vessels.

In C.E. 98 the colony Shanxi was founded for its proximity to an inert Mass Relay that was one relay jump away. Being the first inert relay found since the Charon Relay plans were made to study it and compare it to an active relay for several years before attempts would be made to activate it. Shanxi is developed and a orbital elevator is built to facilitate infrastructure construction. Over the next 17 years 500,000 people immigrate to Shanxi for its mild climate. General Ashton Williams takes command of the Shanxi garrison and the forces of the Shanxi sphere. The defense force is comprised of the 4th battle group of the 3rd fleet which is 23 vessel strong. The battle group's consist of 2 Agamemnon Mk. II carrier, 10 Drake escort and barrier ships, 10 O'Neil cruisers, and 1 Laurasia class communication and command hub ship. One wolf pack of Nazca class cruisers is attached to the Shanxi defense force. Two Plant type colonies have been built at Shanxi Lagrange point 1. The ground side garrison has 15,000 troops and a force of 50 mobile suits, mainly the old Be-cue models with a few Dinn types mixed in.

In C.E. 115 the D.S.S.D Acidalium class Far Seer is escorted by one Drake class and one O'Neil class vessels is sent to reactivate the dormant Mass Relay that the Theta\Shanxi relay connects to. This event will result in Humanities first contact with an live alien race and forever change the galaxy.

* * *

><p>The following vessels are what make up the 6 System Alliance fleets.<p>

The Drake class escort ships were redesigned with Mass Effect cores and four Light-Wave Barrier/ Positron deflectors to provide defense screens for battle groups. (300 ordered with 50 per Alliance Fleets)

Armaments: 1 single barrel 30 cm DEW Gottfried turret. (on the top of the hull)

2 dual barrel 15 cm Linear Gauss Cannon turrets. (mounted on the each side of the hull. Ten thousand round ammo supply.)

2 Anti-beam depth charge launchers. (One mounted at each end of the hull. 4 Charges per launcher)

4 Missile pods ( armed with 30 anti-ship sledge hammers.)

4 Dragoon beam/barrier packs. (Each pack contains 7 Dragoon modules that have a 4 shot capacity before recharging back at the mothership. The 7 Dragoon modules form a lightwave matrix that can cover a area of 500 meters. The barrier draws power a dretonium emitters from the Dragoon pack.)

10 CWIS 3 cm linear cannon turrets. (30,000 round ammo supply.)

The Agamemnon Mk II based on the original but the frame was extended by 200 meters making it 500 meters in length to increase carrier capacity to 36 mobile suits. Used as medium carriers and battle group flagships. The Mk. I Agamemnon refits are converted into colony ships, Science ships, or relegated to troop transports. (36 Mk. II's have been ordered with 6 per Alliance fleet.)

Mk. II Armaments: 4 dual barrel 30 cm DEW Gottfried turrets. ( two on the top and two on the bottom of the hull.)

2 Anti-beam depth charge launchers. (One mounted at each end of the hull. 8 charges per launcher)

10 CWIS 3 cm linear cannon turrets. (300,000 round ammo supply.)

The Girty Lue-class assault carrier and stealth recon cruiser equipped with the mirage colloid system had mass effect turrets added to it weapon systems; carries 24 mobile suits. (12 have been ordered with 2 per Alliance fleet.)

The 250 meter O'Neil class ships are reconfigured in to heavily armored destroyers to operate as the ship of the line for carrier groups equipped with mass effect turrets for mass broadside attacks; carries 6 mobile suits. (300 have been ordered with 50 per Alliance fleet.)

Armaments: 2 dual barrel 30 cm DEW Gottfried turrets. ( one on the top and one on the bottom of the hull.)

2 Anti-beam depth charge launchers. (One mounted at each end of the hull. 4 Charges per launcher)

10 CWIS 3 cm linear cannon turrets. (50,000 round ammo supply.)

4 dual barrel 15 cm Linear Gauss Cannon turrets. (two mounted down each side of the hull. Ten thousand round ammo supply.)

3 single barrel 30 cm DEW Gottfried turret. (on the top of the hull, one near the prow and two near the rear of the ship.)

The Nazca class cruisers are made faster with the mass effect drives and equipped with a spinal mounted mass effect canon; carries 6 mobile suits. They are formed into wolf packs of 5 ships and operate as first responders to any conflict. (150 ordered with 5 wolf packs per Alliance fleet.)

The Minerva class battleships become the main battleship class because of its ability to operate planet side as well as space, it is equipped with a Mass Effect Drive and the impulse catapult is modified to launch various transports. Carries 24 mobile suits and ten transports. (16 have been ordered with two per Alliance fleet and 4 for spec ops. forces.)

The Gondwana super carrier is the flagship for sector fleets and is the choice for when invading enemy planets; carries 300 mobile suits. (6 have been ordered with one per Alliance fleet.)

The Archangel class are regulated to special task forces paired with three Orb Izumo class ships operating as heavy gun wolf packs when the need for overwhelming fire power is called for with their duel positron cannons. The Archangel carries 30 mobile suits while the Izumo carries 24 mobile suits. (4 Archangel and 12 Izumo class ships have been ordered forming 4 task forces.)

The Z.A.F.T. Laurasia class are converted into recon, sensor, and communication command ships for the fleet; carries 4 Stargazer mobile suits for recon and exploring plus 3 Zaku units for defense. (20 have been order with 4 per Alliance Fleet.)

Armaments: 4 dual barrel 15 cm Linear Gauss Cannon turrets. (Four mounted on the rear top of the hull. Ten thousand round ammo supply.)

2 single barrel 30 cm DEW Gottfried turret. (two on the top of the hull, one near the prow.)

The mobile suits the System Alliance operates have been narrowed down to five units for mass production that allow for a wide range of abilities, though command units may be special models like the Strike Freedom, Destiny, and the Infinite Justice Gundam or other limited run mobile suit units.

The Z.A.F.T. Zaku for the Nazca wolf packs equipped with the positron rifle as the main gun.

The Z.A.F.T. Gaia for ground and land superiority.

The Orb Murasama for space and air superiority.

The Omni Windam equipped with a variety of striker pack for mission flexibility.

The Z.A.F.T. Savior for fast heavy assaults.

**_1_**. means _August Pillar of Heaven._

**Author's note.**

**Okay here is the first chapter for my Gundam Seed/ Mass Effect crossover. In my fic Mars was colonized after Gundam Seed Destiny not before like in the books. The next several chapters will deal with the First contact War and its results. Still working on my story board for this so don't expect fast updates. Have to work on my other fic, but let me know what you think, if this gets enough attention I will bump it up the priority list.**

**Note I have never played the Mass Effect games though because of its deep story I plan on changing that soon. So all my info is from YouTube walkthroughs and research done on the web. Hope I do justice to both of these great universes.**

**Reviews Welcomed.**

**PathKeeper out.**


	2. Chp 2:First Contact, Innocence Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Mass Effect. This is for fun and not for profit. That is why it is on Fan Fiction and not in your local bookstore.

o-o-o-o means a major scene break or change in point of view

v-v-v means minor time skips or scene change.

* * *

><p>A solar system with four gas giants, two asteroid belts, and six habitual moons known as 'Dead End Alley' by merchants and as DR-314 by the Turian military. It contained three Mass relays, two of them deactivated according to the last survey made by the Turian patrols.<p>

Inside the system was vast resources contained in the asteroids and the moons, but it was undeveloped because it was located on the edge of the border between Citadel and Terminus Systems space far from any trade routes.

A small group of four vessels orbited the blue gas giant that was closest to the relay leading back to known space. The four vessels waited nervously for a Turian patrol to arrive from the nearest Citadel outpost. The reason for the captains of the ships were nervous was twofold. One the four ships belonged to the Migrant Fleet, the last remnant of the Quarian people.

The Quarian race was viewed and treated with distrust and suspicion by the rest of the galaxy for the creation of the Geth and the resulting banishment by the Council after they had lost the war with the Geth.

The other reason was the Citadel rules that prohibit the activation of any dormant Mass Relay. The four Quarian ships had ended up at DR-314 after fleeing from pirates that attacked them while they were scouting for ahead for resources for the Migrant Fleet. Upon arriving at DR-314, the Quarian ships found that instead of two dormant relays as the last survey of the system showed, but one dormant relay.

The other relay was active and showed signs of recent use. The captain in charge of the small scouting party knew they had no choice but to report it to the closest Turian Peacekeeper outpost and wait for a patrol to respond.

Captain Zori'Koris vas Zendril knew he would have to take the risk of being arrested and his ship detained to prevent any backlash to the Migrant Fleet. The sensor beacons the Turians had left to monitor traffic into the system would have had recorded the entrance of the Quarian ships in the system.

Given how very little traffic this system gets, Zori'Koris did not want the next Turian patrol to find an activated relay with the records showing Quarian ships as the last to enter. Citadel Law required ship captains to report dormant relays that had been activated or they and their ships would be considered criminals and their race subjected to heavy fines.

He prayed that the Turian commander in charge would be relatively fair and unbiased against Quarians.

"Captain! The relays are firing up." A crewmember operating the sensors announced in a panicked voice

"Relays?" Zori questioned as dread filled his frame.

Both active relays were spinning up to receive their respective incoming connections. It looked like the Turian patrol would beat the unknown newcomers by a couple of minutes.

o-o-o-o

**Shanxi System.**

Shanxi. Known as the frontier of the Systems Alliance, it is a system that consisted of four worlds and two asteroid belts. Two of the worlds were ringed gas giants similar to Neptune. The third was a small planet that had an orbit and physical appearance to Sol's Mercury. The fourth world was a large Earth like planet that sparked the imagination and adventurous spirit of Humanity. Having six continents, five of them habitual, Shanxi was touted as the new west of the Systems Alliance.

Much of the world was unexplored, Only the largest of the eastern continents was heavily developed with sprawling cities, factories, and an orbital elevator that pierced the sky. The other four continents had a couple of cities, but were mainly small settlements or farms with much of the land untouched by human hands.

The other draw of Shanxi was the Prothean city ruins on the western continent. So far, nothing of value has been found despite multiple dig teams search through the ruins. It is one of the biggest tourist draws the colony possesses and several companies have built their fortunes around the ruins.

High above the colony at L1 were the two PLANT type colonies Ménkǎn 1 & 2, the gateways to Shanxi. It was at Ménkǎn 1 that all incoming vessels were processed before proceeding to the planet; and at Ménkǎn 2 where all outbound vessels were checked by customs officials for any illegal cargo.

This dual set up was to insure that no foreign animal, bug, or plant species hitched a ride into the planet from other colonies. The lessons learned from the 19th and 20th century Earth about contaminating an ecosystem with a foreign life form were applied to every System Alliance colony.

The PLANT colonies also provide a place to inoculate newcomers to viruses and bacteria on Shanxi. It also would serve as a holding area for any sick crewmembers to prevent the introduction of foreign viruses and bacteria that could harm the planet's biosphere as smallpox did to the North American Indian Tribes.

Ménkǎn 2 controls all of the outbound vessels. It severed a similar purpose to its sister PLANT, but with one added feature. Its main purpose was to insure that no Prothean artifacts are smuggled out of the colony without permission.

Overall, the two PLANT colonies had a standing population of 150,000 or thirty percent of the system's population. They also served as the base for the 4th battle group of the 3rd fleet under the command of Admiral Holland and his flagship the Gryphon's Lair.

On board the 'Lair' in his office, Admiral Holland was reviewing reports from the ship captains in his squadron. Everything looked good and all the ships passed their recent inspection and review with flying colors. He was pleased that his squadron passed the inspections from headquarters.

He decided to look over the files of the new batch of transfers that he had coming in from Arcturus. It was the usual mix of newly graduated recruits that needed to be seasoned at an easy post, and experienced veterans that were transferring from another battle group.

The one file that caught his attention was that of Alec Ryder, a mobile suit commander coming out of the 2nd's third battle group. His record was impressive for one so young. Trained in tactical leadership and strategic analysis, Alec was on the path of becoming a fleet's senior mobile suit officer.

Top of his class from the Orb military academy, Alec focused on mobile suit combat and infantry small group tactics. Upon graduating, he caught the eye of the operators of the new N-Leadership training program. So far, he has progressed through the training to the N-5 rank. Notes from the program's instructors indicated that he needed more field experience in leadership before coming back.

Mr. Ryder was being sent in with a new prototype suit. At first look, it looked like a regular OMNI-Windam model, but what made it different was its striker packs. Instead of the Windam packs, Alec's suit was modified to field the more powerful striker packs that had been developed for the GAT-X105 frame.

His suit had been outfitted with P202QX IWSP Integrated Weapons Striker Pack for testing in the field. If the Windam frame is successful in using the GATX-105 striker packs, then its versatility in battle could even exceed the GAT-X105 Strike. The mobile suit development department was optimistic of merging the two different systems in the hopes of extending the life of the Windam frame model.

Holland approved of the experiment. To him it made more sense to use existing technology in new innovative ways to increase the versatility of the current models than spend time and effort developing new mobile suits that are limited in their functions. A loud beep from his desk's intercom alerted Holland that the bridge was contacting him.

"Admiral sir, the Far Seer and her escorts are requesting permission to get under way."

Said the ensign that operated the communication station for the current duty shift. Flipping a couple switches, Holland responded.

"Permission granted, contact the 'Pompeii'. Tell Captain Romiz to move his wolf-pack close to the relay to monitor the area until 'Far Seer' has completed their mission." Holland ordered.

v-v-v

Breaking away from Ménkǎn 2, four ships gathered speed as their engines flared to life as they were pushed to their limits. The 'Far Seer' and her three escorts quickly progress on their given outbound path towards the Thanxi relay. A wolf-pack of five Nazca class cruisers broke from their regular patrol route and headed towards to the Relay in the wake of the 'Far Seer' task force.

The point vessel was a Drake Escort Destroyer called 'The Fallen's Hope' maintained an even distance in front of the Acidalium class science ship. On Either side of the 'Far Seer' were two O'Neill Class Armed Destroyers called the 'Sol's Light' and the 'Agincourt'.

The small task force activated their FTL drives and made a micro jump to the Relay. Together the four ships shot towards the Relay as it started to spin up until an arc of energy leapt off it as they passed by and flung them toward the distant star system that was their target.

Arriving in the system designated Thanxi by the D.S.S.D. The task floated towards their target as the crews double-checked their systems. Twelve mobile suits launched from the two O'Neill destroyers. The twelve Windam class suits outfitted with the standard space packs spread out forming a defensive perimeter around the task force.

Captain Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Artus of the 'Far Seer' clasped her hands in satisfaction at the perfect jump and execution of her task force. She listened as the officer in charge of coordinating the 'Far Seer' two Stargazer mobile suits gave the command for their launch. The Stargazers launched and headed towards the system's gas giants to investigate their moons for resources.

"One-quarter thrust, set heading to Thanxi relay 2."

She ordered. The task force swung around and headed towards their target in perfect formation. When they were about halfway to the dormant relay alarms started to blare.

"What in tarnation is going on? Someone kill those alarms and give me a stirep." She ordered.

"One of the Stargazers has been destroyed. SM-21 has initiated evasive maneuvers. The sensor returns from SM-21 shows eight vessels in pursuit, unknown configurations. Distance to the task force is one hundred thousand kilometers and closing. 98% chance of them being of non-human origins." Lieutenant Abrigal, her second in command responded.

"Helm, turn us towards the unknowns. Have the 'Fallen' deploy their barrier and be ready to activate it. The 'Light' and 'Court' are to go weapons hot and prepare for battle. Navigation plot us an escape route and keep the Relay hot."

Lizzie ordered as she tried to remember the protocols for first contact. Her task force was outnumbered as they turned to face to the new unknowns.

"How'd they evade our sensors?" She asked one of the bridge's science officers.

"It looks like they were hiding in the electromagnetic field on one of the gas giants. At this range the interference would show them as ghost echoes on the sensors." He responded.

"Captain, I have something coming in over the comm., but the computer can't translate. I have never heard anything like this language." The comm. The officer reported.

"Okay, send the first contact package, hopefully they understand math equations." She ordered.

"We have power spikes from the unknowns; SM-21 has been hit and destroyed." Sensors reported.

Before she could ask for clarification, the bridge view port was filled with a bright light as an explosion enveloped one of the escorts.

"The 'Agincourt' has been hit! Severe damage to her prow sections; she's reporting secondary explosions in her power systems. Her mass effect shields are down!" The comm. The officer reported as she received the reports from their stricken escort.

"Captain Artus, I am taking command of the task force. We will cover your escape to the Relay. You must warn Admiral Holland about this." The captain of the 'Light' ordered as his face appeared on the monitors.

Lizzie tried to protest but the captain refused to listen to her.

"Listen Lizzie, Shanxi and Admiral Holland need to know what has happened. We are out gunned, out numbered, and if all of those ships have similar firepower to the one that hit the 'Court' than the 'Fallen's' shield will not hold for long. Get going while there is still a chance for some of us to survive." He finished before cutting the transmission.

"Helm, turn us around full speed to the Relay. Sensors continue recording everything you can until we leave. We'll stay as long as we can and gather Intel on the unknowns for Holland."

She ordered feeling like the scum of the universe as her ship abandoned its escorts and fled towards the Relay as its companions prepared to spend their lives to buy time for the 'Far Seer' to escape.

v-v-v

Colonel Septimus, commander of the Turian Hierarchy patrol P-342 leaned back in his chair as his patrol consisting of one cruiser and seven frigates flew towards DR-314. The outpost that was the base for his patrol had received a report from some Quarian ships that a Dormant Relay had been activated.

"_Vagrant scum, I sure they're just trying to cover up that they activated a Relay. I am so going to enjoy watching them squirm as I question them until they confess._"

He thought with a sadistic smile. He had been itching for a chance to prove his worth to the Hierarchy and be promoted out of the border patrols. Bringing in lawbreakers from activating a Relay would fit in his plans nicely. The helmsmen started to count down the time until they arrived at DR-314.

With a flash of light, the patrol dropped into the system. Before they could scan for the Quarian ships the Turian, cruiser received an urgent communication.

"Turian patrol, you have five minutes to hide in one of the gas giants. Whoever activated the Relay is inbound." The Quarian ships transmitted.

Shocked, Septimus ordered his patrol to hide in the north magnetic pole of the closest gas giant. This would be even better than punishing some Quarian scum he thought. A whole new race for the Hierarchy to conquer. He watched as the new unknown vessels appeared in a flash of light next to the previously deactivated Relay.

He watched as the four strange vessels headed towards the Dormant Relay left in the system as strange-looking fighters launched and formed a perimeter around the four ships. Two more of the strange-looking fighters launched and headed towards the gas giant his patrol was using for cover.

On the bridge's monitor an image of the two fighters appeared. They were unlike anything Septimus had ever seen. Around fifteen to twenty meters tall in a biped shape, the two strange machines accelerated beyond what a living being could handle.

When the two half-circles on their back swung around to come together in a large circle and started to glow and emit light, Septimus panicked and order his patrol to open fire thinking the two unknowns were about to attack. A withering hail of fire shredded one of the machines, but the other started to evade his patrol's fire as it turned back towards its mothership.

Septimus gave the order to pursue the machine. As they came closer to the group of unknown vessels, he sent out a hail.

"Unknown vessels, for breaking Citadel Law of activating a Mass Relay, your ships and your crews are forfeited to the Turian Hierarchy. Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded. Failure to comply will be met with lethal force."

He said over an open channel. A minute later the unknowns had swung around to face his patrol. The sensors on his cruiser detected a power build up on two of the vessels. It was determined that they were preparing for battle. Eagerly he gave the command to open fire and close for battle. Visions of the Primarch rewarding him for locating a new client race filled his head as the main cannons on his cruiser fired.

Right as his patrol scored a direct hit on one the mid-size vessels his comm. The officer reported a hail from the unknowns. Septimus ignored it replying that they could sort it out after the battle. His frigates increased their speed to fall upon the small group of ships even as the largest vessel started to turn away to flee as its companions leapt forward to face his patrol.

v-v-v

Captain Doran of the 'Light of Sol' looked at the tactical map. He ordered the 'Fallen' to raise the lightwave barrier in front of them. Analyzing the sensor returns of the alien ships, Doran found that the seven smaller ships looked to be armed with DEW if the energy readings were correct.

"Deploy two anti-beam charges on a remote trigger. When we engage the enemy the Windam's are to take the charges and detonate them around the larger vessel. That is their target. We'll handle the smaller ships, but that cruiser needs to be destroyed." Doran barked to the bridge officer coordinating the mobile suit pilots.

"All ships prepare for an alpha strike, when the enemy ships enter the strike zone launch anti-beam charge and concentrate on their engines. Once the particle cloud has dispersed focus the Godfrieds on their engine cores."

He ordered the ships in his task force. The next few minutes were tense as the two groups closed on each other. A loud alarm sounded as several new contacts appeared on the tactical screen.

"We have missiles inbound!"

An ensign that was monitoring the sensor boards announced. Captain Doran felt his pulse increase as the missiles made contact with the lightwave barrier and a wave of energy rocked the ships behind it.

"Tactical, what the hell was that, give me some answers people." Doran shouted as the bridge crew scrambled back to their post.

"The 'Fallen' reports that they have a dragoon pack disabled. The missiles did not penetrate, but the energy released overloaded and knockout the dragoon modules. They report the missiles seemed to contain a weaponized form of element zero." Doran's second in command reported.

"All ships full speed ahead. We need to get in close before they can fire another volley." He ordered.

The 'Fallen's Hope', 'Agincourt', and the 'Light of Sol' surged forward as their mobile suits broke formation to avoid both groups of ships as they raced towards the enemy cruiser. As the three human vessels entered their alpha strike zone, the lightwave barrier failed as another two volley of missiles slammed into it.

v-v-v

The captain of the leading Turian frigate grinned as the last volley of disruptor torpedoes dropped the strange energy field these aliens had used to protect their approach. He gave the order for all the frigates to follow him and make runs using their guardian lasers to strip away their hulls.

As his ship started its run, its guardian system striking out at the closest ship. However, before he could claim victory all three vessels launched large metal barrels from their prow and stern. As his sensor crew tried to analyze their purpose, they exploded covering the battlefield in a deep purple haze.

Shouts of surprise and anger sounded out over the intra-comm. between the frigates as their guardian lasers were diffused by the haze and some even of them reflected straight back destroying the weapons emplacement. Outrage at the ambush the aliens had laid and the loss of his main weapons, the captain started to order the frigates to pull away and finish the fight with their disruptor torpedoes.

Before the Turian, frigates could pull away, the three human ships opened up with all of their linear Gauss cannons, firing every round the ships carried. In less than a five minutes over 160,000 rounds were pumped into the seven Turian frigates. The 'Fallen's Hope' also unleashed all of its 120 anti-ship sledgehammer missiles, targeting what they perceived to be the engine cores of the enemy frigates. Its remaining dragoon modules formed a lightwave barrier to trap and amplify the resulting explosion around the ships.

The resulting explosion engulfed all ten vessels obscuring them from the sensors of the other vessels in the system. All that could be seen was that there were several secondary explosions within the main one. The hot plasma cleared away to reveal the shattered hulls of nine vessels.

A single Turian frigate heavily damaged limped away from the newly created graveyard. Its hull blackened, stripped of any functional weapons.

As the 'Light of Sol' and her sister ships died in an explosive last stand, the twelve Windams approached their target. The Turian cruiser's guardian system lanced out striking and destroying two of the Windams. The lead pilot triggered the anti-beam charges negating the point defense system allowing the remaining mobile suits to close in on the Turian ship.

As the more powerful guardian system burned away the particle cloud the mobile suits ignited their beam sabers and started to carve up the alien cruiser. Colonel Septimus starred in disbelief at the tactical screens. His patrol destroyed in a matter of minutes and these strange machines was rapidly carving his ship apart.

Before he could try to regain order on his ship, one of the Windam hit the ezee core with its beam saber. The resulting explosion consumed the ship and the remaining mobile suits.

The captain of the surviving frigate stared in disbelief as he watched Colonel Septimus's cruiser get destroyed just minutes after all of his sister ships were destroyed. The Hierarchy had to be informed, he decided, ordering his wounded ship back through the Relay to warn the Hierarchy of this new dangerous new savage race.

It slipped through the Relay ignoring the four Quarian ships that had watched the battle.

v-v-v

Captain Zori'Koris on board his ship the Zendril watch stunned at the might of the newcomers. When he had seen the actions of the Turian Colonel, he felt pity for this new race. Nevertheless, the strength of those three vessels stunned him when they took out almost the entire frigate wolf-pack to allow for their fourth vessel to escape through the Relay unharmed.

However, what struck fear in his heart were the bipedal machines that ripped the Turian cruiser apart with such ease. As he pondered what the introduction of this new race might mean for the Quarian people, the person with sensor duty signaled for his attention.

"Captain, we're detecting three life signs from the last know position of the Turian cruiser." She announced.

"Helm, plot a course to those signatures. Have the med-bay be ready to receive wounded." Zori ordered.

Unknowingly the Citadel were already at war with the newcomers due to the arrogance of the Hierarchy. However, just maybe if Zori was able to save some of the newcomers the Quarian people would gain a powerful ally. After seeing their strange technology Zori knew the Turians would not be able to easily roll over them like they had with others.

The four ships approached the coordinates to find three of the heavily damaged bipedal machines. Zori ordered them salvaged and for his ships to return to the Flotilla. The four ships raced back through the Mass Relay system toward the Flotilla with what Zori hoped to be a new start for his people.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 2 of Gundam Effect.<strong>

**DR-314 means Deactivated Relay 314.**

**Alex Ryder is an OC created by AXL999 and fleshed out by me. I will post his bio in the chapter he first appears.**

**Please Review.**

**I am unsure if I was able to hit the tone for this fic.**

**Let me know how I did.**

**PathKeeper.**


	3. Author Note

All Stories are on hiatus until at least the middle of the summer or start of fall. I will be going over each one and editing them to correct the errors I now see in them. My English class at UTA has been grueling and has really forced me to look at how I write. I am hoping to get several chapters wrote during this time so that I will be a couple of chapters ahead in the plot lines. This should help to erase the long waits between chapters as I try to get inspiration for the next chapter.

Only Ark of Shadows, Kryptonian Legacy, and Imperfect Perfection will be updated during this period. Mainly Imperfect Perfection because that is where I feel the most inspired to write. Ark of Shadows and Kryptonian Legacy I will be just releasing the next chapters that are almost complete. After the next chapters of these three stories are released I will be doing some heavy editing and revisions to my stories. I will mainly be cleaning up grammar mistakes and expanding the chapters some to make them clearer. Only after I have fixed up the earlier chapters of a story, will I start to release new chapters.

I am doing this to streamline the writing process and make time for fanfiction in my life. This last year was extremely busy and hectic and the next several will be similar. I hope you, the readers will stay with as I endeavor to deliver high quality chapters for the stories you have been following. Some stories will start to be updated sooner than others, but this is the best I can do for now.

Thank you for all of your reviews and support. I will endeavor to make this hiatus short as possible.

PathKeeper.


End file.
